cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Marra/Story
History : When the family of Balder and Mink visited the Kingdom of the West in order to have Lupis' health inspected, Kahleel called Marra over to meet her uncle Balder. She stated that it was an honor to meet the great wolf called Balder, and that she wanted to be as strong as him when she would be all grown up. After being introduced to the pups, Marra and Lupis began to play fight, as Kahleel, Balder, and Mink discussed Lupis' health.Episode 17: Things Best Left Forgotten Later on when Apollo and Rune asked to speak with the King, Marra cheerfully escorted them to her father's den, after being told so by Kahleel. : Marra witnessed her parents being slaughtered by Rune and his followers, in front of her own eyes. Being the last remaining member of the Royal Family in the Kingdom, Rune took Marra as hostage mate, forcing her to have his pups once she came of age, so that his pups would be considered pureblooded members of the Royal Family. Story : Marra is one of the wolves gathered on the Pack of Night's territory. She explains to Luna, Lupis, Milly, and Rocky what she knows about all the wolves gathered in their territory. When Luna, Milly and Rocky leave to ask Yin-Yang about the purpose of the gathering, Marra calls Lupis over. She asks if she knows him, and Lupis refuses to say he knows her. Marra then realizes that he is the son of Balder.Episode 16: Coming Togethers She insists she never forgets a scent, and tells him she is Kahleel's daughter, hoping that the fact may refresh his memory. : She is later talking to Rock. The latter tries to persuade her to be his Alpha female, but she tells him that her mate's last female ran off with another wolf and he killed both her and her new mate. She asks Rock if he had seen a gray wolf with yellow eyes.Episode 21: Romance Is Boring : Marra is walking around when Rune finds her. She looks rather shocked, and asks why he is there. Rune melodramatically tells her that being apart from her is too much to bare. Unsettled, Marra says that was nice to know, and Rune asks her what she is doing there. The she-wolf irritably claims that she is there for the meeting, like he told her and has done nothing wrong. Rune says that nobody accused her of doing anything wrong, and asks what she is doing right there. Marra states the obvious that she is talking to Rune, who ignores it and tells her that she is looking for somebody. She suddenly looks panicked, but before she can deny it, Rune more specifically says she is looking for Lupis. Busted, she begins to stamper on her words. He tells her that everybody gets caught in a white lie, and Marra asks what he is going to do with Lupis. He replies that he does not want to do anything, but that apparently Marra wanted to bring him back to the Kingdom and he wanted to help her. Marra goes on to ask that what they will do after that, but Rune refuses to tell her, only saying that she will see.Episode 23: The Meeting : ... References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages